videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Plus
Nintendo Plus Was A Peripheral For The Wii And Included Wit The Console A 12 Months Free Subscription Card and there’s The List Of Subscription Cards And Prices * 1 Month = 4,99$ * 3 Months = 11,99$ * 6 Months = 19,99$ * 12 Months = 24,99$ * 24 Months = 49,99$ This Was The First Subscription Service of that time for games and will end his support in NA:2-28-2020 EU: 6-2-2018 JP:12-31-2020 but in Australia and Quebec Its Still On for a strong 3 years till 2023 The Games (2008) * Super Mario Bros. (1985,NES) release date: 3-1-2008 * Lego Star Wars Complete Saga (2007,Wii) Release Date: 3-1-2008 * Metroid (1986,NES) release date: 3-1-2008 * F-Zero (1990,SNES) release date: 3-1-2008 * Super Smash Bros. (1999,N64) release date: 3-1-2008 *Bomberman (1983,NES) release date: 3-1-2008 *Legend Of Zelda (1986,NES) release date: 3-7-2008 *Zelda II: The Adventure Of Link (1987,NES) release date: 3-7-2008 *Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past (1991,SNES) release date: 3-14-2008 *Micro Machines (1991,NES) release date: 3-16-2008 *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time (1998,N64) release date: 3-21-2008 *Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000,N64) release date: 3-28-2008 *Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006,Wii) release date 4-4-2008 *Hydro Thunder (2000,N64) release date 4-11-2008 *1080 Snowboarding (1998,N64) release date 4-18-2008 *1080 Avalanche (2003,GCN) release date 4-25-2008 *Tennis (1984,NES) release date 5-2-2008 *Golf (1984,NES) release date 5-9-2008 *Baseball (1983,NES) release date 5-16-2008 *10 Yard Fight (1985,NES) release date 5-23-2008 *Excitebike (1984,NES) release date 5-30-2008 *Fire Emblem (2003,GBA) release date 6-6-2008 *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones (2005,GBA) release date 6-13-2008 *Super Mario World (1990,SNES) release date 6-20-2008 *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995,SNES) release date 6-27-2008 *Tecmo Bowl (1989,NES) release date 7-4-2008 *Mega Man (1987,NES) release date 7-11-2008 *Mega Man 2 (1988,NES) release date 7-18-2008 *Mega Man 3 (1990,NES) release date 7-25-2008 *Mega Man 4 (1991,NES) release date 8-1-2008 *Mega Man 5 (1992,NES) release date 8-8-2008 *Mega Man 6 (1993,NES) release date 8-15-2008 *Mega Man 7 (1995,SNES) release date 8-22-2008 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II The Arcade Game (1990,NES) release date 8-29-2008 *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels (1986,NES) release date 9-5-2008 *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988,NES) release date 9-12-2008 *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990,NES) release date 9-19-2008 *Super Mario 64 (1996,N64) release date 9-26-2008 *Castlevania (1986,NES) release date 10-3-2008 *Castlevania II:Simons Quest (1987,NES) release date 10-10-2008 *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (1989,NES) release date 10-17-2008 *Super Castlevania IV (1991,SNES) release date 10-24-2008 *Luigi's Mansion (2001,GCN) release date 10-31-2008 *F-Zero X (1998,N64) release date 11-7-2008 *F-Zero Maximum Velocity (2001,GBA) release date 11-14-2008 *F-Zero GX (2003,GCN) release date 11-21-2008 *F-Zero: GP Legend (2003,GBA) release date 11-28-2008 *Donkey Kong (1983,NES) release date 12-5-2008 *Donkey Kong Jr (1983,NES) release date 12-7-2008 *Mario Bros. (1983,NES) release date 12-12-2008 *Clu Clu Land (1984,NES) release date 12-14-2008 *Pac-Man (1993,NES) release date 12-19-2008 *Ms. Pac-Man (1993,NES) release date 12-21-2008 *Ice Climbers (1985,NES) release date 12-25-2008 *Galaga (1985,NES) release date 12-26-2008 *Galaxian (1984,NES) release date 12-28-2008 The Games (2009) * Super Mario Kart (1992,SNES) release date 1-2-2009 * Mario Kart 64 (1996,N64) release date 1-9-2009 * Mario Kart Super Circuit (2001,GBA) release date 1-16-2009 * Mario Kart Double Dash (2003,GCN) release date 1-23-2009 * Mario Kart Wii (2008,Wii) release date 1-30-2009 * Wii Sports (2006,Wii) release date 2-6-2009 * Batman: The Video Game (1989,NES) release date 2-13-2009 * Ghost Squad (2007,Wii) release date 2-20-2009 * Spider-Man 3 (2007,Wii) release date 2-27-2009 * Mario Party (1998,N64) release date 3-6-2009 * Mario Party 2 (1999,N64) release date 3-13-2009 * Mario Party 3 (2000,N64) release date 3-20-2009 * Mario Party 4 (2002,GCN) release date 3-27-2009 * Mario Party 5 (2003,GCN) release date 4-3-2009 * Mario Party 6 (2004,GCN) release date 4-10-2009 * Mario Party 7 (2005,GCN) release date 4-17-2009 * Mario Party 8 (2007,Wii) release date 4-24-2009 * Pokémon Red And Blue (1996,GB) release date 5-1-2009 * Pokémon Yellow (1998,GB) release date 5-8-2009 * Pokémon Gold And Silver (1999,GBC) release date 5-15-2009 * Pokémon Ruby And Sapphire and Emerald (2002,GBA) release date 5-22-2009 * Pokémon Firered And Leafgreen (2004,GBA) release date 5-29-2009 * Super Star Wars (1992,SNES) release date 6-5-2009 * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1993,SNES) release date 6-12-2009 * Super Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi (1994,SNES) release date 6-19-2009 * Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999,N64) release date 6-26-2009 * Wii Sports Resort (2009,Wii) release date 7-3-2009 * Wii Party (2009,Wii) release date 7-10-2009 * Super Mario Sunshine (2002,GCN) release date 7-17-2009 * Super Mario Galaxy (2007,Wii) release date 7-24-2009 * Resident Evil 4 (2005,GCN) release date 7-31-2009 * Rock Band (2007,Wii) release date 8-7-2009 * Rock Band 2 (2008,Wii) release date 8-14-2009 * Mega Man 9 (2008,WiiWare) release date 8-21-2009 * Excitebike 64 (2000,N64) release date 8-28-2009 * NHL 2K9 (2008,Wii) release date 9-4-2009 * Nascar Kart Racing (2009,Wii) release date 9-11-2009 * NHL 2K10 (2009,Wii) release date 9-18-2009 * Madden NFL 10 (2009,Wii) release date 9-25-2009 * Paper Mario (2000,N64) release date 10-2-2009 * Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (2004,GCN) release date 10-9-2009 * Super Paper Mario (2007,Wii) release date 10-16-2009 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996,N64) release date 10-23-2009 * Mortal Kombat 4 (1998,N64) release date 10-30-2009 * Kid Dracula (1993,GB) release date 10-31-2009 * Lego Rock Band (2009,Wii) release date 11-6-2009 * Contra (1987,NES) release date 11-13-2009 * Super C (1990,NES) release date 11-20-2009 * Contra III: The Alien Wars (1992,SNES) release date 11-27-2009 * Super Mario Land (1989,GB) release date 12-4-2009 * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992,GB) release date 12-11-2009 * Wario Land : Super Mario Land 3 (1994,GB) release date 12-18-2009 * Home Alone (1991,NES) release date 12-25-2009 * Wario Land II (1998,GBC) release date 12-27-2009 * Wario Land 3 (2000,GBC) release date 12-31-2009 The Games (2010-2013) * The Rest Of Retro Games (92 nes games 68 snes games 57 n64 games) * the main first party Wii releases * overall there is 600 games * the only missing games are (the bad ones execpt some of them) * in 2013 they announced that they will stop adding games that makes over 650 games Category:Streaming Services Category:Wii Category:Compilations Category:Peripherals